Various types of heavy equipment buckets for handling matters are known in the art. Such buckets typically have a floor, a back wall, and two side plates and are made of metal. Depending on the size, some buckets may weigh hundreds of kilograms. The size and weight of such buckets makes storage and shipping difficult in many cases.
Various rack systems for staking portable containers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,104 and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2013/0327736 disclose rack systems for recycling containers and flower containers respectively. However, given the size and weight of heavy equipment buckets such as skid steer buckets and loader buckets, it is unlikely that a person skilled in the art would consider such rack systems.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an effective racking system for heavy equipment buckets. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system that is specifically tailored to buckets that are designed to be nested inside one another.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows. Note that the objects referred to above are statements of what motivated the invention rather than promises. Not all of the objects are necessarily met by all embodiments of the invention described below or by the invention defined by each of the claims.